


An Unexpected Visitor

by SenoraKitty



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Bilbo is an angry Hobbit, Dragon Sickness, Ficlet Collection, M/M, PTSD, Possibly more chapters, Rating May Change, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 06:04:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6272743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SenoraKitty/pseuds/SenoraKitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As Bilbo readies himself to clean up his family home, after the auction, a dark shadow falls on his doorstep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Unexpected Visitor

**Author's Note:**

> Playing on the headcanon that dragons are beings who are overcome and corrupted by dragon sickness. Only when they are cured of the sickness do they revert back to their true form.
> 
> This is my first Tolken fic. I apologize if I get anything wrong.

“Hello, Thief.” The dark rumbling voice sent the hairs on Bilbo's head and feet to curl. 

Bilbo was speechless, the figure that loomed in his doorway cast an ominous shadow into his home. He had just started tidying up the mess left by the other greedy inhabitants of the Shire when he felt a presence at his back.

“No,” Bilbo squeaked, unable to get his voice to work properly in the face of fear. “No you're dead! I-I saw you fall!” Looking about frantically for something he could use as a weapon Bilbo skirted the boarder of the room, putting upturned furniture between himself and the tall creature.

The dark figure stalked into Bilbo's den, his body partially obscured in the shadow cast by the outside light. He was no longer as large or fearsome as he once was. Where he was once a hulking mass his limbs were now long and willowy, his frame like that of a human or an elf rather than that of a dragon. Instead of wings and scales he was now covered in smooth pale skin. The hair crowning his head was a sable halo of curls.

“Oh you're right, I did fall into that river. I plummeted into those freezing cold depth waiting for death to consume me. The whole time I fought my way to the surface all I could think of was how I would skin those responsible with my bare claws. How I would make them pay. How I would find Thorin Oakenshield and render him asunder with my fangs!” With each passing phrase Smaug's voice grew louder, and more angered. 

Then his shoulders slumped, and he looked for all the world as if he were lost and unsure. “And then I thought about you, and so help me I could not hold onto my rage.”

Smaug's voice grew cold in admonishment. “Do not get me wrong, I am still seething at what you did to me, but all the same I cannot blame you for what you were forced to do.” 

Bilbo desperately wished he could grip the hilt of his sword. He knew how devious Smaug was regardless of his admission. Even when frozen in fear Bilbo could not hold back his curiosity. It was as if he sill could not believe what he was seeing. “How could you have possibly survived?”

Smaug cautiously made his way around the remains of what belonged in Bilbo's home recalling what he remembered after emerging from the frigid waters of Laketown. “I do not know what transpired, but when I reached the shore I looked like this, and my head was clear. I hid among the people of the city until I was strong enough to leave.” 

Coming to stand before the hobbit, he paused for a moment before admitting, “my only thought was of finding you. So tell me, what ever happened between you and that pest Oakenshield?”

Suddenly forgetting his fear Bilbo shouted at the former dragon. “First of all don't you ever call him that! Thorin, he-” 

Bilbo could feel a knot in his throat. He still could not say it. If he dared to say it out loud then it would become even more real. It would solidify the fact that Thorin Oakenshield, the true king under the mountain, the one man whom Bilbo admired the most, was well and truly gone, dead.

Bringing a fist to his mouth he fought back tears. He would not cry for the loss of his beloved friend in front of one of their most hated enemies.

A look of comprehension fell upon the planes of Smaug's alabaster face. “Oh I see. Well good riddance.” At Bilbo's glare Smaug actually shied back. “...Sorry.”

Bilbo was dumbstruck by the apology, this could not possibly be the same dragon that shamelessly flaunted his strength, and tenacity towards those he deemed lesser than himself. If the story was true, and this actually was Smaug what could have possibly have transpired between the time he was struck by Bard's arrow, and when he surfaced from the lake? 

Taking a closer look Bilbo could now make out patches of red scales along Smaug's brow, what he once thought were more curls atop the man's head were in fact a pair of horns, his hands were veiled with more red scales and his fingers tapered into claws, even his ears, which were pointed like an elf's, were covered in tiny scales, and he still had his wicked looking tail. Looking into the man's bright amber eyes Biblo could only breath out in wonder. “What happened to you?”


End file.
